


Not Yet

by Awluvtardis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Missy is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awluvtardis/pseuds/Awluvtardis
Summary: He can't change yet he has to save his friends.In the end, they save him.





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Fix-it
> 
> Because no
> 
> I also watched Husbands of River Song again so she’s back too.

It aches, it /burns/ but he stumbles forward, intent on saving his friends.

He shakes off the energy swirling around his hands- _not yet_

Tears track down his cheeks, the flashes of memory still fresh in his mind. The memories of his friends calling his name bouncing around his head. He needs to save his friends- the ones he can still save, the ones who aren’t permanently seared onto his hearts. He has to save them.

He sees the elevator shaft up ahead and sighs in relief. He can get to the TARDIS, and get his friends to safety, get them- ooof!

He picks himself off the ashen ground, every cell in his body screaming- but NO! NOT YET!

He turns to see what tripped him- _MISSY?_ He scrambles to her figure. His eyes burn as he takes in her charred clothing, her pale, unmoving face.  _No!_

He feels his regeneration energy welling up again. _of course_. he lays his hands on her unmoving chest and siphons off some of the energy threatening to take him- _but not yet_.

He watches as her face regains color, feels her hearts beat anew- he saved her. He sighs in relief.

His eyes scan the grey countryside, searching for CyberBill. Instead, he sees _his_ Bill, human Bill, snogging Heather. He chuckles, his hearts content. They would look after each other.

He scoops up his best friend, stumbling toward the elevator. He only makes it a meter before falling to the ground, his body in agony- glowing. _I have to get to the tardis- I have to- no!_

He falls.

————————————————

The Doctor gasps, pulling himself upright, eyes frantic.

“Take it easy, dear! Don’t want to mess this up, now do we?”

“Missy?”

“You saved her. Now let us save you”

“Bill? You’re really okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine! Heather saved me. I’m like her now." The two women exchange a heated glance. "But you need to stand up. You hate laying-down people, so stop being one.”

“I parked us on a planet your little bald friend here insisted on. Said something about family? Not sure what that’s about, but it is — pretty — out there. The towers are still singing I think. Don't know why this place is so important, but i assume it has to do with what's waiting for you. Why don’t you take a look?”

_Darillium?_

He throws open the doors, expecting the towers he lived near for 24 years and the house he lived in. Instead he’s greeted by- space hair?

_River_

“I nearly flattened her when we landed. Comic Relief was quite excited to see her. not sure why, since she slapped him seconds later.”

The woman in question smirked, her eyes full of mirth. “He was supposed to make sure nothing happened to my husband while I figured out how to escape that damn computer." She explained. "Obviously he did a bang-up job of it.” She looks towards the Doctor, taking in his ragged appearance. “Hello, sweetie.”

The Doctor smiles, taking in all of his friends-no, his family.

He feels the energy well up from within.

_It’s time._

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue:
> 
> The Doctor, River, Missy, and Nardole travel in the TARDIS together
> 
> Heather and Bill find Clara and Lady Me and they travel together
> 
> Nobody dies
> 
> The end


End file.
